


For A Better Tomorrow

by geeky_ramblings



Series: AU California [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: College, M/M, Pinn Week, Studying, Term Papers, Working Towards The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were too busy to go out as much as they wanted to but college was part of their goal for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For A Better Tomorrow

Finn sighed as he stared at his computer screen. Only two more paragraphs and he was done with his English paper. After taking a couple of college courses, both Finn and Puck decided to give school their full attention. Their pool business was still doing well but they both wanted something more out of life. Which meant student loans and working at nights — doing any odd job they could find. Throw them trying to find a night to either go on a date or make love into the mix and Finn could say that they were both pretty stressed out. 

Before they decided to take the plunge and go to college full time, Puck and Finn made their own hours for their pool business. They worked hard but still had time for themselves. After that kiss at the dance club, Finn couldn't keep his hands off of Puck. Once the genie was out of the bottle, they were two horny teenagers making up for lost time. During those first months of dating, they hardly got out of bed except for work and occasional class.

It was also when Finn and Puck learned to be couple. They had their fights and their moments of doubts — in the end, however, they knew they were right for each other. So when Puck told Finn about his dreams for the future, Finn realized that their pool business wouldn't provide them with enough money for what they wanted.

So Finn decided to take some teaching courses, which he ended up loving. Puck, on the other hand, took some music business courses in hopes of opening his own recording studio. It was hard work and they didn't have as much sex as they would like. In the end, however, they both knew it was worth the stress. It was just one more step to their future, one they were finally married with a house of their own and some kids running in the backyard.


End file.
